


Surprises Abound

by Roblidon



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: First Kiss Fic, M/M, Requests, Ryatt - Freeform, fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roblidon/pseuds/Roblidon
Summary: Matt takes Ryan out for a surprise date, and there are more surprises in store - for the both of them.





	Surprises Abound

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO I LOVE THIS FIC????? I had a really great time writing this and it made me smile literally the entire time I wrote it. I hope you guys like it as much as I do!!! My requests are currently open so please feel free to send me some :)

Ryan puts his arms out in front of him, wishing he could fully trust Matt not to lead him directly into a tree. If it wasn’t for the stupid blindfold, and how giddy Matt sounded about the whole thing, he would have just opened his eyes and ruined the surprise…whatever it is.

“Come _on,_ Ryan. Just relax. I’m not gonna trick you or anything. You’re my _special guy.”_

Ryan sighs, wishing that stupid nicknames didn’t sway him as much as they did. He throws his arms to his sides, letting out a dramatic sigh. He may seem annoyed, but honestly he’s just glad to be out of the house with Matt, who seems to be in an incredibly affectionate mood today. Matt continues to lead him along, his hands loosely gripping his shoulders, guiding him around. After a few more minutes, they come to a sudden halt. Matt’s hands leave Ryan’s shoulders, and he can hear him rummaging around in front of him.

“Alright let me just…fuck where’s the…ok ok here it is, nice…oh hell yea this is gonna be…”

Curious to see what in the world Matt was doing, Ryan starts to lift the blindfold, only to be stopped by Matt, who hurriedly rushes over to cover his eyes again. Ryan sighs, and takes the blindfold off, despite Matt’s overwhelming argument of ‘no, no, no, no, it’s not ready, you goof!’

When he finally adjusts his eyes to the light, he has to do a double take. He rubs his eyes and looks in awe at the scene in front of him. They’re in a park, one that Ryan doesn’t recognize, and there is no one else around. In front of him there is a big blanket, with large, smooth river rocks holding down the corners. There’s also a boombox, a picnic basket, and a small vase holding a single rose - it was obvious that it was dyed at home, as there is a lovely red and yellow swirled pattern on the petals. Matt runs his fingers through his hair and looks around, his entire face turning a deep shade of pink. 

“You weren’t supposed to look yet. I don’t even have the music ready yet. Way to ruin it, Ry.”

Ryan blinks at him for a moment, trying to determine if he was actually upset. Based on his body language, it was obvious what must be done. Without any further hesitation, Ryan walks over to Matt, looks him dead in the eye, and then kisses him. Not a little peck on the cheek, not some dramatic and obviously fake smack on the lips, but the most genuine show of affection and appreciation that either of them had ever encountered. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands, so he just grabs Matt’s shoulders and holds them tight, as though he’s afraid he’ll run away, as though he might take this the wrong way and their friendship will be -

Before he can even finish that thought, Matt pulls away, his hands now gripping Ryan’s shoulders. Ryan scans his face, hoping to find some clue as to what he’s thinking…some clue that might show if he messed everything up. But Matt doesn’t shy away, or yell, or do anything that Ryan could have possibly expected. He suddenly rushes forward, catching him off his guard, and they both fall onto the blanket. They both land with an ‘oof!’ and Matt ends up on top. He looks down at Ryan, who in turn looks up at him.

“So…did you like your surprise?”

Ryan smiles and laughs, grabbing Matt’s torso and pulling him closer.

“More than you’ll ever know.”


End file.
